A boot is a type of footwear that encases both the foot and a portion of the lower leg of a user. Boots are generally manufactured for a particular purpose or activity and therefore are designed to include characteristics consistent with the intended purpose. For example, a hiking boot is designed to support the ankle of a user while minimizing the overall weight. Likewise, a ski boot is designed to maximize a user's performance at a particular skiing activity.
Boots generally include a shell, a compression system, and a sole. The shell and compression system operate to encase and support the foot and lower leg of a user. Various well-known shell compression systems are utilized to allow users to insert and remove their feet in an open boot configuration and thus compress the shell around the foot in a closed boot configuration. For example, one shell system includes an independent upper shell and lower shell hingeably coupled to enable dorsiflexion and plantarflexion of the foot with respect to the lower leg. An alternative shell configuration includes a tongue member extending dorsally along the upper region of the foot. The sole of a boot is disposed on the bottom surface of the shell. The sole is generally composed of a rubber or plastic material. The sole may consist of a single piece or multiple blocks. The stiffness, configuration, and weight characteristics of the sole, shell, and compression have a significant effect on the overall performance of the boot.
Existing boot systems include a selectable articulation system affecting the articulation of the shell with respect to stiffness and range of ankle articulation, so as to facilitate sufficient walking/skinning performance in addition to optimal skiing performance. These articulation systems are generally switchable between a locked/supported configuration and an unlocked/free configuration. The locked configuration corresponds to supporting the shell components to facilitate optimal skiing characteristics. The unlocked configuration corresponds to enabling desired movement between the shell components to facilitate optimal walking and/or skinning. Unfortunately, these existing articulation systems often fail to properly provide optimal support in the locked configuration and often cause undesirable vibrations due to the dimensional freedom necessary to provide the unlocked configuration. In addition, existing systems are often cumbersome, with difficult selection between the locked and unlocked configurations.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a selectable boot articulation and support system with an efficient selection mechanism that provides desired support characteristics in the locked configuration.